Repeat of Parkson Chong paper published in 1992, titled "E/M Dips: Evidence for Lipids regularly distributed into Hexagonal Super-lattices in Pyrene-PC/DMPC mixtures at specific concentration." Also addition of Apo A-I to these mixtures with the protein at a ration of 100 lipid moles: 1 protein mole.